Hardoi district
Hardoi disctrict ( , ) is a district of Uttar Pradesh, India, and Hardoi town is the district headquarters. Hardoi district is a part of Lucknow division. Economy In 2006 the Ministry of Panchayati Raj named Hardoi one of the country's 250 most backward districts (out of a total of 640). It is one of the 34 districts in Uttar Pradesh currently receiving funds from the Backward Regions Grant Fund Programme (BRGF). Divisions Hardoi district has 5 tehsils, Hardoi, Shahabad, Sawayajpur, Bilgram and Sandila. These tehsils consist of 19 blocks, 191 Nyay panchayat, 1101 gram sabha and 1983 revenue villages (1883 of them are inhabited). The district has seven nagar palika parishads (municipal boards) and six nagar panchayats. This district is a district of the Lucknow Commissionary in Uttar Pradesh Province of India, it is situated in between 26-53 to 27-46 north latitude and 79-41 to 80-46 east longitude. Its north border touches Shahjahanpur district and Lakhimpur Kheri district. Lucknow (Capital of U.P.) and Unnao are situated at the southern border. The western border touches Kanpur (Industrial City of U.P.) and Farrukhabad district and on the eastern border the Gomati River separates the district from the Sitapur district. 'Nemisharayan, the Pilgrim of Dwapar age' is just 45 km away from district headquarter. The length of this district from northwest to southeast is 125.529 km and width from east to west is 74.83 km., the area 5947 km2. Demographics According to the 2011 census Hardoi district has a population of 4,091,380, roughly equal to the nation of Lebanon or the US state of Oregon. This gives it a ranking of 51st in India (out of a total of 640). The district has a population density of . Its population growth rate over the decade 2001-2011 was 20.39 %. Hardoi has a sex ratio of 856 females for every 1000 males, and a literacy rate of 68.89 %. In 1901, the population of Hardoi district was 1,092,834 and Hardoi had 12,174 inhabitants. By the time, the main city was Shahabad with 20,036 inhabitants, Mallanwan 11,158. Education Degree Colleges *Maharana Pratap Government Post Graduate College, Hardoi (Government Degree college, Hardoi/G.D.C., Hardoi) *Cane Society Nehru Degree College *Arya Kanya Degree College Senior Secondary Schools/Inter Colleges *R. R. Inter College, Hardoi *G. I. C., Hardoi *Maharishi Vidya Mandir *Saint James Senior Secondary School *Bal Vidya Bhawan Public School *Sri Guru Ram Rai Public school *St Xaviers senior secondary School *Veni Madhav Vidya Peeth Girls iNTER COLLEGE *Arya Kanya Vidayla Girls Inter college Hospitals Hardoi has many hospitals such as: *Balaji Hospital *Katiyar Nursing Home *Singh Nursing Home(Balamau) *Lakshmi Hospital *Hardoi Nursing Home *Nirmala Nursing Home Other institutes Raja Todarmal Survey and Land Record Institute, Hardoi Raja Todarmal Survey and Land Record Institute provides training to IAS, IPS, PCS , PPS , Naiab Tehsildars, ACO and Kanoongo trainees. Facilities include hostel, guest house, auditorium, lecture theaters, computer lab and a residential colony. Location: Lucknow Road, Hardoi D.I.E.T.,Hardoi Hardoi and Hindi films Ishaqzaade an upcoming romantic film directed by the award winning director of Do Dooni Chaar and an award winning writer Habib Faisal, and produced by Aditya Chopra under his banner Yash Raj Films. Film stars Arjun Kapoor, son of prolific producer Boney Kapoor and Parineeti Chopra, cousin of Priyanka Chopra in the lead roles. Film is currently in production stage, set to release in 2012. A big part ot the movie Ishaqzaade was shot at HARDOI in November 2011. References External links * Category:Districts of Uttar Pradesh Category:Lucknow division Category:Hardoi district